familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mansfield, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 47821 |population_density_km2 = 598.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 1549.1 |population_urban = 75250 (US: 372nd) |population_metro = 124475 (US: 316th) |population_blank1_title = CSA |population_blank1 = 221398 (US: 130th) |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 44900-44999 |area_code = 419/567 |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 40 |latm = 45 |latNS = N |longd = 82 |longm = 31 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 378 |elevation_ft = 1,240 |website = www.ci.mansfield.oh.us |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-47138 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = |footnotes = |established_title = Founded |established_date = June 11, 1808 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = 1828 (village) |established_title3 = - |established_date3 = 1857 (city) | }} Mansfield is a city in the U.S. state of Ohio and the county seat of Richland County. Because of its geographic location, the municipality is referred to as being part of the north-east and north-central Ohio regions in the western foothills of the Allegheny Plateau, approximately northeast of Columbus and southwest of Cleveland. Mansfield lies midway between Columbus and Cleveland via Interstate 71. It was founded in 1808 on a fork of the Mohican River in a hilly region surrounded by fertile farmlands, and became a manufacturing center owing to its location with numerous railroad lines. After the decline of heavy manufacturing, the city's industry has since diversified into a service economy, including retailing, education, and healthcare sectors. The 2010 Census showed that the city had a total population of 47,821, making it Ohio's nineteenth largest city. According to the 2010 Census, the Mansfield, OH Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA) has a population of 124,475 residents,Table of United States Metropolitan Statistical Areas while the Mansfield-Ashland-Bucyrus, OH Combined Statistical Area (CSA) has 221,398 residents. Mansfield's official nickname is "The Fun Center of Ohio". It is the largest city in the "Mid-Ohio" region of the state, the north-central region which is generally considered to extend from Marion, Delaware, Knox, Morrow, Crawford, Ashland and Richland counties in the south, to the Firelands area south of Sandusky in the north. Mansfield is also known as the "Carousel Capital of Ohio," "Danger City," and "Racing Capital of Ohio". History Mansfield was laid out and founded by James Hedges, Jos. Larwell and Jacob Newman, and was platted in June 1808 as a settlement and was named for Jared Mansfield, the United States, Colonel Surveyor General who directed its planning. Originally platted as a square, known today as the public square or Central Park. During that same year of its founding, a log cabin was built by Samuel Martin on lot 97 (where the H.L. Reed building is now), making it the first and only house to be built in Mansfield in 1808. At that time, there were less than a dozen settlers in Richland County while Ohio was still largely wilderness. Two blockhouses were erected on the public square during the War of 1812 for protection against the North American colonies and its Indian allies. Before the war ended, the first courthouse, and jail of Richland County was served in one of two blockhouses that were located on the public square until 1816. Mansfield was incorporated in 1828, and in 1857 Mansfield was chartered as a city with a population ascertained to be 5,121. Between 1846 and 1863, the railroads came to the city with the Sandusky, Mansfield and Newark Railroad being the first railroad to reach Mansfield in 1846, the Pittsburgh, Fort Wayne and Chicago Railway in 1849, and the Atlantic and Great Western Railroad in 1863. In 1872 Mansfield became known for the historic Penny Guinness murder, in which an eight-year-old child was killed and left dead in her bed for several days. The case was never solved but remains to be a popular topic of folklore in Mansfield. By 1908, the blockhouse became a symbol of Mansfield's heritage during its 100th birthday celebration, and in 1929, the blockhouse was relocated to its present location at South Park. In 1913, parts of Mansfield were flooded when the Great Flood of 1913 brought of rainfall across Ohio between March 23 and March 24. The first road across America, the Lincoln Highway came to the city in 1913, smoothing the path for economic growth. In 1924, Oak Hill Cottage, a Gothic Revival brick house, built in 1847 by John Robinson, superintendent of the Sandusky, Mansfield and Newark Railroad was the setting of The Green Bay Tree, Mansfield native Louis Bromfield's first novel. Like many cities in the Rust Belt, the 1970s and 1980s brought urban blight, a decrease in blue-collar manufacturing jobs, an increase in crime that overwhelmed the city such as drugs and prostitution. In recent years, Mansfield's downtown, which once underscored the community's economic difficulties, has seen innovative revitalization through the establishment of Main Street Mansfield (known today as Downtown Mansfield, Inc.), is a site of new business growth. In 1993, Lydia Reid was sworn in as the city's first female mayor and became the longest-serving mayor of Mansfield encompassing three four-year terms. On November 6, 2007, the people of Mansfield elected Donald Culliver as the city's first black mayor and was preceded by Lydia Reid on December 1, 2007. In December 2009, the city was placed on fiscal watch by the state auditor citing substantial deficit balances in structural operating general funds. On August 19, 2010, Mansfield would become Ohio's largest city to be declared fiscal emergency with a deficit of $3.8 million after city officials failed to pass measures on cost-savings and cut spending, blaming it on the Great Recession. Geography Topography Mansfield is located at (40.754856, −82.522855), directly between Columbus and Cleveland, however, the city lies in the western foothills of the Allegheny Plateau, and its elevation is among the highest of Ohio cities. The highest point in the city above sea level is located at the Woodland Reservoir, an underground water storage (service reservoir) along Woodland Road in southwest Mansfield. The elevation in downtown Mansfield, which is located at Central Park is above sea level, and at Mansfield Lahm Airport, the elevation is above sea level. The highest point in Richland County, second highest point in Ohio (after Campbell Hill) is between and above sea level is located southwest of the city, just off Lexington-Ontario Road at Apple Hill Orchards in Springfield Township. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Mansfield is bordered by Madison Township to the east, northwest and southwest, Franklin Township to the north, Weller Township to the northeast, Washington Township to the south, Troy Township to the southwest, Springfield Township and the suburban city of Ontario to the west. Climate Mansfield has a humid continental climate (Köppen Dfa), typical of the Midwest, with four distinct seasons. Winters are cold and dry but typically bring a mix of rain, sleet, and snow with occasional heavy snowfall and icing. January is the coldest month with an average mean temperature of , with temperatures dropping to or below 5.3 days per year on average. Snowfall is lighter than in the snowbelt areas to the northeast, but is still somewhat influenced by Lake Erie, located north of the city. Snowfall averages per season. The greatest 24-hour snowfall was on December 22–23, 2004 when the city was impacted by a major ice storm following the Pre-Christmas 2004 snowstorm, bringing with it a band of freezing rain and sleet led by ice and snow accumulations.Stanley A. Changnon and David Changnon. The Pre-Christmas 2004 Snowstorm Disaster in the Ohio Valley. Retrieved on 2011-03-28. Another notable snowstorm to impact the region was the Great Blizzard of 1978. The snowiest month on record was in February 2010, while winter snowfall amounts have ranged from in 1995–96 to in 1932–33. Springs are short with rapid transition from hard winter to sometimes very warm, and humid conditions. Summers are typically very warm, sometimes hot, and humid with temperatures exceeding 6 days per year on average. July is the warmest month with an average mean temperature of . Fall usually is the dryest season with many clear warm days and cool nights. Severe Thunderstorms are not uncommon during the spring, summer, and fall bring with them the threat of large hail, damaging winds and tornadoes. Flooding can also occur from time to time such as the 2007 Midwest flooding that took place in the region on August 20–21, 2007 when Mansfield received of rain in 24 hours. Monthly precipitation has ranged from in July 1992 to in December 1955, while for annual precipitation the historical range is in 1990 to in 1963. The all-time record high temperature in Mansfield of was established on July 21, 1934, which occurred during the Dust Bowl drought of the 1930s, and the all-time record low temperature of was set on January 19, 1994 and January 20, 1985. The first and last freezes of the season on average fall on October 17 and April 27, respectively, allowing a growing season of 172 days. The normal annual mean temperature is . Normal yearly precipitation based on the 30-year average from 1981–2010 is , falling on an average 150 days. |single line = Y |Jan high F = 32.8 |Feb high F = 36.3 |Mar high F = 46.2 |Apr high F = 59.3 |May high F = 69.4 |Jun high F = 78.1 |Jul high F = 81.7 |Aug high F = 80.0 |Sep high F = 73.3 |Oct high F = 61.6 |Nov high F = 49.4 |Dec high F = 36.5 |year high F =58.7 |Jan low F = 18.3 |Feb low F = 20.5 |Mar low F = 28.0 |Apr low F = 38.2 |May low F = 48.1 |Jun low F = 57.3 |Jul low F = 61.3 |Aug low F = 60.0 |Sep low F = 52.6 |Oct low F = 41.9 |Nov low F = 33.1 |Dec low F = 22.8 |year low F =40.2 |Jan record high F = 69 |Feb record high F = 71 |Mar record high F = 84 |Apr record high F = 87 |May record high F = 95 |Jun record high F = 101 |Jul record high F = 105 |Aug record high F = 103 |Sep record high F = 97 |Oct record high F = 90 |Nov record high F = 78 |Dec record high F = 73 |year record high F =105 |Jan record low F = −22 |Feb record low F = −21 |Mar record low F = −20 |Apr record low F = 8 |May record low F = 20 |Jun record low F = 32 |Jul record low F = 40 |Aug record low F = 32 |Sep record low F = 22 |Oct record low F = 17 |Nov record low F = −17 |Dec record low F = −20 |year record low F= −22 |precipitation colour = green |Jan precipitation inch = 2.87 |Feb precipitation inch = 2.39 |Mar precipitation inch = 3.39 |Apr precipitation inch = 4.14 |May precipitation inch = 4.54 |Jun precipitation inch = 4.75 |Jul precipitation inch = 4.38 |Aug precipitation inch = 4.37 |Sep precipitation inch = 3.32 |Oct precipitation inch = 2.94 |Nov precipitation inch = 3.81 |Dec precipitation inch = 3.29 |year precipitation inch=44.19 |Jan snow inch = 13.3 |Feb snow inch = 11.4 |Mar snow inch = 7.8 |Apr snow inch = 2.6 |May snow inch =trace |Jun snow inch = 0 |Jul snow inch = 0 |Aug snow inch = 0 |Sep snow inch = 0 |Oct snow inch = 0.5 |Nov snow inch = 2.2 |Dec snow inch = 10.5 |year snow inch =48.3 |unit precipitation days = 0.01 in |Jan precipitation days = 14.9 |Feb precipitation days = 12.9 |Mar precipitation days = 13.8 |Apr precipitation days = 14.5 |May precipitation days = 13.8 |Jun precipitation days = 11.9 |Jul precipitation days = 10.5 |Aug precipitation days = 10.2 |Sep precipitation days = 9.5 |Oct precipitation days = 10.6 |Nov precipitation days = 12.8 |Dec precipitation days = 14.9 |year precipitation days=150.3 |unit snow days = 0.1 in |Jan snow days = 10.8 |Feb snow days = 9.0 |Mar snow days = 6.1 |Apr snow days = 2.1 |May snow days = 0 |Jun snow days = 0 |Jul snow days = 0 |Aug snow days = 0 |Sep snow days = 0 |Oct snow days = 0.3 |Nov snow days = 2.8 |Dec snow days = 8.6 |year snow days =39.7 |Jan humidity = 76.1 |Feb humidity = 73.5 |Mar humidity = 70.7 |Apr humidity = 65.2 |May humidity = 68.0 |Jun humidity = 71.3 |Jul humidity = 71.4 |Aug humidity = 74.8 |Sep humidity = 74.8 |Oct humidity = 70.2 |Nov humidity = 74.8 |Dec humidity = 78.0 |year humidity =72.4 |source 1 = NOAA (relative humidity 1961–1990) |date=August 2010 }} Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 47,821 people, 18,696 households, and 10,655 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 22,022 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 73.3% White, 22.1% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.7% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.5% from other races, and 3.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.9% of the population. There were 18,696 households of which 27.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.0% were married couples living together, 16.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 43.0% were non-families. 37.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.21 and the average family size was 2.88. The median age in the city was 38.5 years. 20.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 10.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 28% were from 25 to 44; 26% were from 45 to 64; and 15.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 53.0% male and 47.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 49,346 people, 20,182 households, and 12,028 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,649.8 people per square mile (637.0/km²). There were 22,267 housing units at an average density of 744.6 per square mile (287.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 76.77% White, 19.65% African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.63% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.56% from other races, and 2.07% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.23% of the population.Mansfield, Ohio Fact Sheet. United States Census Bureau. Retrieved on 2007-01-13. There were 20,182 households out of which 27.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.5% were married couples living together, 15.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.4% were non-families. 34.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.93. In the city the population was spread out with 23.9% under the age of 18, 9.3% from 18 to 24, 29.7% from 25 to 44, 21.7% from 45 to 64, and 15.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $30,176, and the median income for a family was $37,541. Males had a median income of $30,861 versus $21,951 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,726. About 13.2% of families and 16.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.5% of those under age 18 and 9.6% of those age 65 or over. Languages As of 2000, speakers of English accounted for 95.98% of residents, Spanish by 1.46%, German by 1.11%, and French speakers comprised 0.56% of the population. Other languages that were spoken throughout the city include Chinese at 0.21%, Italian at 0.17%, Japanese at 0.11%, and Greek at 0.10% of the population. Mansfield also has a small percentage of residents who speak first languages other than English at home (4.02%). Law and government Mansfield has a mayor-council government. The mayor who is elected every four years, always in November, one year before United States presidential elections and limited to a maximum of three terms. Mayors are traditionally inaugurated on or around the first of December. The current mayor is Timothy Theaker, a Republican, elected in 2011. Mansfield city council is an eight-member legislative group that serve four-year terms. Six of the members represent specific wards; two are elected city-wide as at-large council members. Democrat Phillip Scott has been Mansfield's council president since November 2007. While Mansfield and Richland County have historically supported the Republican Party for decades, other parts of Ohio like Cleveland and parts of Northeast Ohio have historically supported the Democratic Party. During the 2008 Presidential election, although Barack Obama carried Ohio, John McCain carried Richland County.Leip, David. 2008 Presidential General Election Results. Atlas of U.S. Presidential Elections. Retrieved on 2008-11-09. Regional representatives Mansfield is currently represented in the U.S. House of Representatives by Pat Tiberi (R), in the U.S. Senate by Rob Portman (R) and Sherrod Brown (D), in the state senate by Larry Obhof (R), and in the state house by Mark Romanchuk (R). Crime The City of Mansfield is policed by a Municipal Police Department, the Mansfield Division of Police. According to the FBI statistics released in 2012, Mansfield has a violent crime rate far below the national average, with only one homicide reported in the city that year. Property crime rates were slightly below the national average. 178 violent offenses (1 murder, 27 forcible rapes, 93 robberys and 57 aggravated assaults) were reported in 2012, compared with 3,205 property crimes (1,016 burglarys, 2,104 larceny-thefts, 85 motor vehicle thefts and 51 arsons) that were reported that same year. Neighborhoodscout.com reported a crime rate of 69.27 per 100 residents for property crimes, and 2.91 per 1000 for violent crimes (compared to national figures of 32 per 1000 for property crimes and 5 per 1000 for violent crime in 2008). Economy Mansfield's greatest period of industrial development was led by the city's home appliances and stove manufacturing industries, including Westinghouse Electric Corporation and the Tappan Stove Company. By the late 1920s, Westinghouse had become the city's largest employer, specializing in electric lighting, industrial heating and engineering, and home appliances. Mansfield Works production facility]] However, like many cities in the rust belt, Mansfield saw a large decline in its manufacturing and retail sectors. Beginning with the steel Recession of the 1970s, the loss of jobs to overseas manufacturing, prolonged labor disputes, and deteriorating factory facilities all contributed to heavy industry leaving the area. Mansfield Tire & Rubber Company, Ohio Brass Company, Ohio Brass company Westinghouse, Tappan and many other manufacturing plants were either bought-out, relocated or closed, leaving only the AK Steel plant in Mansfield as the last remaining heavy industry employers. The AK Steel Mansfield Works production facility, formerly Armco Steel, was the location of a violent 3-year United Steelworkers Union lock-out and strike from 1999 to 2002. On June 1, 2009, General Motors filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection and announced that its Ontario stamping plant (Mansfield-Ontario Metal Center) would close in June 2010. With the loss of the jobs, locally owned businesses in downtown Mansfield closed, as did much of the retail built in the 1960s along Park Avenue West (formerly known as "The Miracle Mile") and Lexington Avenue. New big-box retail, shopping strips and franchise restaurants have been built in the adjacent suburban city of Ontario, which has replaced Mansfield as the retail hub for Richland County and north-central Ohio. The city has sought to diversify its economy to become less dependent on its struggling manufacturing sector. Remaining manufacturers in Mansfield include steel manufacturer AK Steel, Honda supplier Newman Technology Incorporated, generator manufacturer Hyundai Ideal Electric Company, thermostats manufacturer Therm-O-Disc, pumps manufacturer The Gorman-Rupp Company, plumbing manufacturer Crane Plumbing, paper merchant converting center and warehouse Sabin Robbins Converting Company, carousel manufacturer The Carousel Works, business process outsourcing company StarTek, educational products supplier School Specialty Inc. has a distribution center in Mansfield, and Mansfield Engineered Components, a designer and manufacturer of motion control components for the appliance, transportation, medical casegoods and general industrial markets. Mansfield's healthcare industry includes MedCentral Health System, the city's largest employer and the largest in Richland County. The hospital is the city's primary provider of health care and serves as the major regional trauma center for north-central Ohio. Mansfield is also home of three well-known food companies. Isaly Dairy Company (AKA Isaly's) was a chain of family-owned dairies and restaurants started by William Isaly in the early 1900s until the 1970s, famous for creating the Klondike Bar ice cream treat, popularized by the slogan "What would you do for a Klondike Bar?". Stewart's Restaurants is a chain of root beer stands started by Frank Stewart in 1924, famous for their Stewart's Fountain Classics line of premium beverages now sold worldwide. The Jones Potato Chip Company, started by Frederick W. Jones in 1945 and famous for their Jones Marcelled Potato Chips, is headquartered in Mansfield. Film industry From the 1950s through the 1970s, Mansfield was the home of the infamous Highway Safety Foundation, the organization that created the controversial driver's education scare films that featured gruesome film photography taken at fatal automobile accidents in the Mansfield area. The films include Signal 30 (1959), Mechanized Death (1961), Wheels of Tragedy (1963), and Highways of Agony (1969). In addition, the Highway Safety Foundation produced other controversial education films including The Child Molester and Camera Surveillance (both 1964). In 1962, The Highway Safety Foundation loaned camera equipment to the Mansfield Police Department to film the escapades of some of the city's homosexual men, who met for sexual relations in an underground public restroom deep in the bowels of Central Park. An ugly chapter in the city's history, the men filmed were charged under Ohio's sodomy law, and all served a minimum of one year in the state penitentiary. The resulting footage, combined with overdubbed audio commentary by officials of the Mansfield Police Department, was eventually compiled by HSF as the 1964 film Camera Surveillance. Video artist William E. Jones of Massillon, Ohio, obtained copies of the original footage shot by the Mansfield Police Department. Jones transferred the grainy color footage of the original police surveillance films to video and removed the police commentary, presenting it as a silent piece entitled Tearoom (2007). Jones' film was featured in an exhibit at the Whitney Museum of American Art in New York in 2008. Ironically, there exists today an eatery called The Twisted Fig Tea Room on Main St. in Mansfield, located just a few blocks from Central Park. Mansfield has also been used as a location for several big-budget Hollywood movies; among the most notable of these were The Shawshank Redemption,http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111161/locations [[Air Force One (film)|''Air Force One]], and ''Tango & Cash, all of which featured the Ohio State Reformatory as a backdrop in pivotal scenes. Robert F. Simon (1908–1992), an American character actor who appeared in film and on television from 1950–1985, was born in Mansfield. Culture Annual events and fairs The Mansfield/Mehock Relays, an annual two-day invitational track and field meet for high school boys and girls, held in April since 1927 (except for Second World War years), began on the initiative of Harry Mehock, track coach at host Mansfield Senior High School. The Miss Ohio Pageant (Miss America preliminary), hosted by Mansfield since 1975, is staged annually at The Renaissance. The Richland County Fair is also held in Mansfield, at the Richland County Fairgrounds. The fair is held in the beginning of August. The fair started on October 26, 1849. In 1872 and 1873, Mansfield also hosted the Ohio State Fair. At the fair there are several rides, livestock judging. Historical structures and museums , Mansfield, Ohio: Carpenter Gothic trim on a brick house in the manner of A.J. Davis's Rural Residences]] Mansfield is home to the old Ohio State Reformatory, constructed between 1886 and 1910 to resemble a German castle. The supervising architect was F. F. Schnitzer, who was responsible for construction and was presented with a silver double inkwell by the governor of the state in a lavish ceremony to thank him for his services. The reformatory is located north of downtown Mansfield on Ohio 545, and has been the location for many major films, including The Shawshank Redemption, Harry and Walter Go to New York, Air Force One and Tango & Cash. Most of the prison yard has now been demolished to make room for expansion of the adjacent Mansfield Correctional Institution and Richland Correctional Institution, but the Reformatory's Gothic-style Administration Building remains standing and due to its prominent use in films, has become a tourist attraction. The building is used during the Halloween season each year as a haunted attraction known as the "Haunted Reformatory." Many people visit Mansfield to take part in the haunted tour, some from as far as Michigan and Indiana. Located in the heart of downtown, the Mansfield Memorial Museum, built in 1887, and opened to the public in 1889 as the Soldiers & Sailors Memorial Hall, is a museum of many different exhibits. Oak Hill Cottage, located amongst the ruins of Mansfield's once mighty industrial district, is a Gothic Revival brick house, built in 1847. One of the most perfect Carpenter Gothic houses in the United States, it is operated by the Richland County Historical Society. Located in the Woodland neighborhood, the Mansfield Art Center, opened in 1945, is a visual arts organization. The Living Bible Museum (aka "BibleWalk") opened in 1987, is Ohio's only life-size wax museum. Architect F.B. Hursh designed several large residences and some of the area's churches in the early 20th century.Ohio Architect and Builder, Volume 18 1911 The Bissman Building, built in 1886 is now open for tours from March to November. The location was also featured in Shawshank Redemption as "the brewer hotel" and "The portland daily bugle". More recently used by the Sy Fy channel's "ghost hunters" and recent music videos. Parks and outdoor attractions Mansfield has 33 parks ranging in size from the 1/2 acre Betzstone Park to the South Park. There are also several public golf courses in and around the city. These include Coolridge Golf Course, Forest Hills, Oaktree, Twin Lakes and Wooldridge Woods Golf & Swim Club. Located in downtown Mansfield's Historic Carrousel District is the Richland Carrousel Park, opened in 1991. It is the first hand-carved indoor wooden carousel to be built and operated in the United States since the early 1930s. It was built by Carrousel Works Inc. Kingwood Center, a estate and gardens, is the former home of Ohio Brass industrialist Charles Kelly King. The Mansfield Motorsports Park (formerly Mansfield Motorsports Speedway), a half-mile automobile race track, hosts the NASCAR Craftsman Truck Series once a year and features a regular weekly series of modified and stock car racing. Southwest of Mansfield near Lexington is the Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course, a road course auto racing facility which hosts AMA Motorcycle Racing and Indy Car racing. Malabar Farm State Park, located southeast of the city, is the former home and farm of Mansfield native and Pulitzer Prize-winning author Louis Bromfield. It served as the location of Humphrey Bogart's wedding to Lauren Bacall. Snow Trails Ski Resort is Ohio's oldest ski resort, opened in 1961, and highest at . With 16 runs, it is one of the few skiing locations in Ohio. The Richland B & O Bike Trail, opened in 1995 and operated by the Richland County Park District, is a paved hiking and bicycle trail laid out on the abandoned Baltimore & Ohio rail branch line from Butler via Bellville and Lexington to North Lake Park in Mansfield. Performing arts The Renaissance, built in 1927 and opened in 1928 as the Ohio Theatre, is a historic 1,600 seat movie palace theatre located in downtown Mansfield which hosts a range of performances and home to The Mansfield Symphony. The downtown area is the home of the Mansfield Playhouse, Ohio's second oldest, and one of its most successful, community theatres. Safety Town In 2012 Mansfield celebrated the 75th anniversary of Safety Town, a free program developed in Mansfield for pre-kindergarten children about pedestrian safety. Over the years the program, through the efforts of the National Safety Town Center, has been improved to include all aspects of child safety. Programs operate in over 4000 communities in the US and 38 other countries. Media 's editorial headquarters in downtown Mansfield.]] Mansfield is served in print by the Mansfield News Journal, the city's only daily newspaper. A defunct newspaper is the Mansfield Shield. It ran from 1892 to 1912 as the Mansfield Daily Shield, and from 1912 to 1913 as the Mansfield Shield. Mansfield is part of the greater Cleveland radio and television media markets. However, due to its proximity to Columbus, it is common for residents to receive stations from that area as well via over-the-air television transmissions. Mansfield's first AM-radio station (1926) was WLGV (later WJW Mansfield). The Mansfield studio and transmitter were on the ninth floor of the Richland Trust Building. (WJW moved to Akron in 1932 and the WJW call letters were later reassigned WJW, now in Cleveland). Among Mansfield's current radio stations are locally owned Mid-State Multimedia properties of WVNO-FM (106.1) and ESPN Radio WRGM (AM 1440 / 97.3FM), also heard in the market WOSV (91.7FM) NPR News and classical music station, WVMC (90.7FM) Mansfield Christian music station, WYHT (105.3FM) pop/rock, WVNO-FM 106.1 adult contemporary, and WMAN (1400 AM) / (98.3 FM), a news/talk radio station. Mansfield's local television station is WMFD-TV, part of Mid-State Multimedia Group, the first independent digital station in America. Among the station's more popular programs is four hours of NewsWatch HD now in high-definition television at 5,6,10 and 11pm, local high school football and basketball and extensive local programming. WOHZ-CA offers local weather information, local advertising and an audio simulcast of co-owned WVNO-FM 106.1, along with various local sports events, public affairs and educational/informational programs. Education Mansfield Public Schools enroll 4,591 students in public primary and secondary grades. The district has 9 public schools including one Spanish immersion school, four elementary schools, one intermediate school, one middle school, one high school, and one alternative school. Other than public schools, the city is home to two private Catholic schools, St. Mary's Catholic School and St. Peter's High School along with St. Peter's Junior High and St. Peter's Elementary School and two Christian schools, Mansfield Christian School and Temple Christian School. The Madison Local School District serves eastern parts of Mansfield, neighboring Madison Township, most of Mifflin Township, and parts of Washington Township. Mansfield is home to three institutions of higher learning. The Ohio State University has a regional campus at Mansfield, North Central State College, a community college that shares the Mansfield Campus with OSU, and Ashland University's Dwight Schar College of Nursing & Health Sciences, a newerly constructed 46,000-square-foot academic and nursing building that opened for classes on August 20, 2012 is a private institution of higher education, located on the University's Balgreen Campus at Trimble Road and Marion Avenue in Mansfield, offering programs of study leading to the baccalaureate degree in nursing. Libraries The Mansfield/Richland County Public Library (M/RCPL) has been serving residents of north-central Ohio since 1887. The system has nine branches throughout Richland County including the main library in downtown Mansfield and locations in Bellville, Butler, Crestview, Lexington, Lucas, Madison Township, Ontario, and Plymouth. Transportation Railroads Three railroads previously served Mansfield, but currently only two, the Norfolk Southern and the Ashland Railway,http://www2.dot.state.oh.us/map1/OhioRailMap/images/Ohio-Rail-Map-07-09-Fr-Lg.jpg provide service in the area. The Sandusky, Mansfield and Newark Railroad opened in 1846 and became part of the Washington-Chicago main line of the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad (B&O) and then later part of a B&O branch line from Newark to Sandusky. In 1849 the Pittsburgh, Fort Wayne and Chicago Railway (later Pennsylvania Railroad mainline) reached Mansfield, and in 1863 the Atlantic and Great Western Railroad (later Erie Railroad mainline) reached Mansfield. After the B&O branch line was abandoned, the section from Butler to North Lake Park in Mansfield was opened in 1995 as the recreational Richland B&O Trail. The former B&O track from Mansfield to Willard combined with a piece of the abandoned Erie Railroad east of Mansfield to West Salem to form the L-shaped Ashland Railway (1986). A spur of the abandoned Erie Railroad leads west five miles (8 km) to Ontario to serve the General Motors metal stamping plant there. Highways Mansfield is located on a major east-west highway corridor that was originally known in the early 1900s as "Ohio Market Route 3". This route was chosen in 1913 to become part of the historic Lincoln Highway which was the first road across America, connecting New York City to San Francisco. The arrival of the Lincoln Highway to Mansfield was a major influence on the development of the city. Upon the advent of the federal numbered highway system in 1928, the Lincoln Highway through Mansfield on Park Avenue East and Park Avenue West became U.S. Route 30. On September 1, 1928, the Lincoln Highway was marked coast-to-coast with approximately 3000 concrete posts set by the Boy Scouts of America. Each post featured a medallion of Abraham Lincoln's profile. One of these concrete markers was erected at curbside in front of Central Methodist Episcopal Church, 378 Park Avenue West. It now stands in downtown's Central Park, on Park Avenue's center divider. The Lincoln Highway Association observed the highway's centennial in June 2013. The celebration's eastern transcontinental tour group visited Mansfield for an overnight stay on June 25 at the Holiday Inn on Park Avenue West, the highway's route through the city. Mansfield is well connected to the Interstate Highway System. Three highway exits from Interstate 71 connect travelers to Mansfield from Louisville, Kentucky, Cincinnati, Ohio, Columbus, Ohio and points southwest, and from Cleveland, Ohio and points northeast. (Martin Luther King Jr. Freeway) westbound approaching the Ohio 13 (Main Street) exit in Mansfield]] One limited-access highway serves Mansfield. U.S. Route 30, which carries the Martin Luther King Jr. Freeway along its length through the city has several local highway exits from U.S. Route 30 that connect travelers to Mansfield from Portland, Oregon, Cedar Rapids, Iowa, Fort Wayne, Indiana and points west, and from Atlantic City, New Jersey, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Canton, Ohio and points east. Two divided highways serve Mansfield. Ohio 309, which connects travelers from the major shopping area of the suburban city of Ontario and points west, and continues east into Mansfield before it merges into U.S. Route 30. Ohio 13 turns into a four-lane divided highway at South Main Street and Chilton Avenue and runs to Interstate 71 (full-access interchange) and runs another and turns back into a two-lane highway just north of Bellville. The city has several arterial roads. U.S. Route 42 (Ashland Road and Lexington Avenue), North U.S. Route 42 downtown (South Main Street, East 2nd Street, Hedges Street and Park Avenue East), South U.S. Route 42 downtown (Park Avenue East, Hedges Street, East 1st Street and South Main Street), Ohio 13 (North Main Street and South Main Street), North Ohio 13 downtown (East 2nd Street, South Diamond Street and North Diamond Street), South Ohio 13 downtown (West 5th Street, North Mulberry Street, South Mulberry Street and West 1st Street), Ohio 39 (Springmill Street, North Mulberry Street, West 5th Street, East 5th Street, Park Avenue East and Lucas Road), Ohio 430 (Park Avenue East and Park Avenue West), and Ohio 545 (Wayne Street and Olivesburg Road). Public transportation The Richland County Transit (RCT) operates local bus service five days a week, except for Saturdays and Sundays. The RCT bus line operates 14 fixed routes within the cities of Mansfield and Ontario along with fixed routes extending into the city of Shelby and Madison Township. Mansfield Checker Cab operates local and regional taxi service 24 hours a day, seven days a week. C & D Taxi also operates local and regional taxi service (Richland and Ashland Counties) seven days a week. Airports C-27J Spartan was displayed at Mansfield Lahm Airport in May 2011.]] Mansfield Lahm Regional Airport (IATA: MFD, IACO: KMFD, FAA LID: MFD), a city-owned and operated, joint usage facility with global ties, located north of downtown Mansfield. The Mansfield Lahm Air National Guard Base and the 179th Airlift Wing of the Ohio Air National Guard is located at the airport. It uses huge C-130 aircraft, and sponsors an annual air show in July. Area residents take advantage of major airport hubs such as Port Columbus International Airport, Cleveland Hopkins International Airport and Akron-Canton Regional Airport. Special interest * Johnny Appleseed, American pioneer & conservationist * The Shawshank Redemption, which was filmed in and around Mansfield * Elektro, eight robots built by the Westinghouse Corporation in Mansfield. From the Native American uprising during the war of 1812. * Copus Massacre and Zimmer Massacre * The Ohio State Reformatory is also where rapper Lil Wayne shot the video to his song "Go DJ" * Civil War novel about Richland County soldier in the American Civil War see Hiram's Honor: Reliving Private Terman's Civil War, see http://www.amazon.com/-/e/B001HPJGH0 Sister cities Mansfield has sister city relationships with: * - Mansfield, England, United Kingdom * - Tamura, Fukushima, Japan See also * List of people from Mansfield, Ohio Notes References External links * Mansfield's official website * Mansfield/Richland County Convention and Visitors Bureau * Main Street Mansfield * * The Great Fire of 1871 * The St. James Hotel fire in 1890 * [http://www.thenation.com/article/american-idle "American Idle" from The Nation (January 21, 2010)] Category:Mansfield, Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1808 Category:Cities in Ohio Category:County seats in Ohio Category:Cities in Richland County, Ohio Category:English-American culture in Ohio